The New Ashley
by HeavenSent5437
Summary: A new girl comes to Degrassi, and is idolized by every girl, and wanted by every guy. She comes and totally takes Ashley's friends, boyfriend and life. How will Ashley get them back? Or will she? Finished!
1. Gossip About the New Girl

Authors Note: I don't own anybody that sounds familliar, and this story takes place BEFORE Ashley takes drugs (so she's still with Jimmy, has her old look back and is best friends with Paige and Terry)  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ashley walked into the crowded Degrassi cafeteria, looking for her best friends, Paige and Terry. She looked around, and could not find them, so she sat herself down at the normal table. Just as she was getting out her homework, Jimmy sat down.  
  
"Hey Ash." He said.  
  
"Hi." Ashley said, flashing Jimmy one of her killer smiles.  
  
"Did you hear? There is going to be a new girl here at Degrassi." Jimmy said, taking a sip of his soda.  
  
"I know. Her name is supposed to be Jessica or something." Ashley said, throwing her homework back in her backpack.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder if she'll be cool." Jimmy said, standing up. ""I'll see you later." He said, and walked away.  
  
Just as Jimmy got up, Paige and Hazel sat down.  
  
"Hey guys." Ashley said.  
  
"Hey." Hazel and Paige replied.  
  
"Where's Ter?" Ashley asked, curiously.  
  
"She's sick today. I swear, she picks the WORST days to be sick." Paige said.  
  
"Why?" Hazel asked.  
  
"We're doing that group poem project today, and she's my partner. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I think I might have to partner with Toby. Ick. He's so...immature." Paige rambled on and on about Toby for the rest of lunch.  
  
When the bell rang, Ashley hurried to her locker, she opened the door and saw a note from Jimmy. It asked if Ashley wanted to go to the movies on Friday at 7:00. Ashley replied yes, and when she walked by Jimmy's locker, she slipped it in.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty boring. Mostly just gossip about the new girl. She was coming to Degrassi tomorrow, and since Degrassi didn't get much new students, this was pretty big news. Although Ashley was getting sick of hearing about her all day long. After all, she had a life beyond new students.  
  
Ashley walked outside, and looked for her moms car, and saw it instantly. She walked to it, and jumped in. Ashley sat down, not listening to a word her mom said, and when she got home, she ran into her room, and immediatly called Terry. Of course, Terry couldn't talk.  
  
Ashley really wanted to tell Terry about the new girl, but since Terry couldn't talk, Ashley was left with her own thoughts. 


	2. The Arrival of the New Girl

Author's Note: I own nobody that sounds familliar! Also: Degrassi will be in California for my story.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
It was Thursday morning, the day the new girl would come. Ashley was sitting outside, waiting for Jimmy to walk her to school, like he always did. Finally, she saw him coming up the sidewalk. She gave him a hug, and they set off to school, holding hands.  
  
"So, are you ready for the new girl?" Ashley asked Jimmy.  
  
"I guess. She's supposed to be cool." Jimmy said.  
  
"Well, don't start liking her more than you like me!" Ashley said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Somehow, though, it didn't feel very sarcastic. Ashley sighed. She'd had this talk with herself last night. She'd decided that Jimmy liked her enough to not do something like that to her. So why was Ashley so worried?  
  
Ashley put it out of her mind, and walked into school. As always, the locker halls were packed with people going every which way. Ashley craned her neck, she HAD to see who the new girl was. All of a sudden, she felt a tap on her back. Ashley turned around, to see a dark haired girl, who was EXTREMELY pretty.  
  
"Do you know where Mr. Simpsons class is? I'm new here, and he's my homeroom teacher." She said.  
  
"Oh, he's mine, too. I'm Ashley, are you Jessica?" Ashley replied.  
  
"Yeah. Do you mind if I hang with you until the bell rings?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Sure, you can hang with me at lunch, too. I'll show you the ropes." Ashley said.  
  
Jessica smiled, and they walked through the hall. Ashley noticed that Jessica was getting alot of looks from guys. The same drooly looks Ashley and Paige get. Maybe this girl was cool, and maybe she'd be someone who could be in with Ashley and Paige. Maybe.  
  
Ashley was going to introduce Paige and Jessica, but the bell rang. She'd wait until lunch.  
  
All through the first half of the day, EVERYBODY was staring at Jessica, seemed to me she was VERY cool. At lunch, I took Jessica to meet everyone. We sat at the table, and I felt a kiss on my cheek. I turned and saw Jimmy.  
  
"Hey, Jimmy this is Jessica. Jessica, this is Jimmy." Ashley said.  
  
"We've already met, he's in my drama class." Jessica said, staring dreamily at Jimmy.  
  
"Oh..cool." Ashley said.  
  
She pulled Jimmy down next to her, and then Paige, Hazel and Terry came. They all got introduced, and soon, Jessica was the center of attention.  
  
"So, Jessica, do you have a boyfriend?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I broke up with him, since I just can't deal with a long distance relationship. I mean, this is California, and I used to live in Florida." Jessica said.  
  
"So, why'd you guys move? My family absolutely ADORED Florida." Terry said.  
  
"Well, my dad works in a computer company, and he is the assistant manager, and he had to move out here, because he's supervising all the work." Jessica replied.  
  
"Wow. So how old are you?" Jimmy said.  
  
"Me? I'm fourteen." Jessica replied.  
  
"So, are all of you guys single?" Jessica asked.  
  
I layed my head on Jimmy's shoulders.  
  
"We're not." Jimmy said.  
  
The bell rang, and Jessica and I walked back to class. Jessica was definetly in.  
  
After school, Jessica came over to my house.  
  
When we got there, nobody was home, so Jessica and I went into the living room.  
  
"You've got a really nice house." She said.  
  
"Thanks. So, Jessica, any guys you're interested in, that you've met?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, that Spinner guy wasn't too bad..." Jessica said shyly.  
  
"I've got an idea!" I said.  
  
By the time Jessica left my house, she had a date with Spinner. She was going to come over to my house after school, we'd do our homework, get ready, and go on a double date with Spinner and Jimmy. Now, I totally trusted Jessica, after all, she was into Spinner.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Authors Note: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. The Date

Authors Note: I don't own anyone that looks familliar!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The next day, Ashley could not concentrate in school, she could only concentrate on the date that was awaiting her, it would be so much fun! Finally, after what seemed like days, Ashley and Jessica were getting ready for the date. Jessica had brought a change of clothes, so she could slip into something better for the date, unfortunatly, she couldn't spend the night.  
  
Ashley had chosen a blue halter top with faded hiphuggers. Jessica was wearing a white spaghetti strap with normal blue jeans. They both looked really good.  
  
Jessica was about the same height as Ashley, slim, dark hair and eyes.Jessica did her hair in a messy bun, just like Ashley, with alot of make-up. Ashley had chosen the natural look.  
  
Ashley and Jessica waited outside, and soon saw Jimmy's parents car. They got up, and got into the car, which Jimmy's mom was driving.  
  
"Hi girls, you two look very nice tonight. Are you Jessica?" Jimmy's mom asked.  
  
Jessica nodded shyly.  
  
Through the whole car ride, Jimmy's mom sang, which was very entertaining. When they stopped at the theater, his mom drove off quickly. Ashley grabbed Jimmy's hand, and signaled for Jessica to do the same with Spinner. She did, and Spinner looked pleased.  
  
We'd decided to see some action/horror movie called "Blue Midnight" which was supposed to be about some guy who attacked at midnight, or something.  
  
They walked into the theater, which was still playing the previews, which allowed them all to talk. They'd decided to sit in the booths of four seats. Nobody really talked, because it was really awkward for Jessica and Spinner, and finally, the movie started.  
  
All through the movie, Jessica kept leaning away from Spinner. Jessica told me that might happen, so Ashley kept nudging her back. When the movie ended, they all walked out, and walked to the pizza joint that was right next to the theater.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Pepperoni for sure." Jessica and Spinner said at the same time.  
  
They giggled nervously, and Jimmy and Spinner went up to order the pizza.  
  
"You better start talking to him, before I royally kill you. I did not take you on this date for you to say five words to eachother." Ashley said, feeling genuinley mad. After all, she'd sacrificed her and Jimmy's alone time for them.  
  
When the guys came back, the conversation started.  
  
"So, Spinner, what's your real name?" Jessica asked.  
  
"You have cheese on your chin. My real name is Gavin." Spinner said.  
  
"Oh, I cannot believe I have cheese on my chin. I think Gavin's a cute name." Jessica said.  
  
"You do?" He asked, hopefully.  
  
"I love it!" Jessica said, touching his hand.  
  
"So, Jimmy, Ashley, how long have you been together?" Jessica asked.  
  
"7 months." Jimmy said.  
  
"Wow. I hope I can have a stable relationship like that." Jessica said, eyeing Spinner.  
  
"I have had alot of long relationships. I'm a fan of them." Spinner said.  
  
It was so obvious they totally were into eachother.  
  
"Cool, Gavin." Jessica said.  
  
"Excuse me." I said.  
  
I walked a little from the table and made gagging sounds. I walked back.  
  
"Must've been something in the pizza." I said.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
At the end of the night, Jessica decided to just have Jimmy's mom drive her, I told Jimmy I'd call him tomorrow, or something.  
  
It was about 10:00 when I got home, perfect for seeing if Paige wanted to stay the night. She said yes, and came over immediatly.  
  
I told her all about the date, and she thought it was hilarious. After we were finished talking about the date, we talked about Jessica.  
  
"I heard the drama section is doing a play. Jimmy said him and Jessica were starring, too." Paige said.  
  
"That's cool. So, what do you think about Jessica? Think she's cool enough to be in?" I asked Paige.  
  
"Definetly." Paige said.  
  
Who knew that all that would change the next day?  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Please review!! 


	4. A Kiss That Changed Everything

Authors Note: I don't own anybody who looks familliar.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
The next morning, Paige and Ashley had decided that they should surprise Jimmy, by going to his house, since they knew his mom wouldn't be there, they could talk without being bothered.  
  
Paige and Ashley got ready, and told Ashley's mom bye, and they walked down to his house. They knocked on the door, and when he didn't answer, walked around to the backyard. They heard voices, and opened the gate. Ashley's purse fell to the ground. Jessica was kissing Jimmy.  
  
"What are you doing?" Paige screamed.  
  
Ashley couldn't take it. She started crying and ran all the way down to the end of the block, she fell to the ground. Memories of her and Jimmy went through her mind. Their first kiss, the first date, when he asked her out, when they met Jessica, last night...It was all a blur, all she knew was it was over.  
  
She heard Jimmy screaming "Ashley, you don't get it."  
  
"I get it. YOU LIKE HER! IT'S OVER JIMMY BROOKS!" Ashley screamed.  
  
She felt Paige's hand guide her up, and start walking with her. Paige's words were comforting, she kept saying it'd be okay.  
  
When they reached Ashley's house, Ashley asked Paige to leave, she needed to be alone. She'd been betrayed in every possible way she could think of. She decided to get online. She went onto the Degrassi website and saw announcements for the drama clubs presentation of Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Jimmy would be in that play...along with Jessica. Good, now that they were dating, they wouldn't need to act so much. How could Ashley be so stupid to trust Jessica? It was obvious she just wanted Jimmy. All of a sudden, Ashley got an email. It was from Spinner. It said:  
  
Dear Ashley,  
  
I just heard from Paige about what happened. I know how you feel, I got cheated on, too. By Jessica. If you need to talk, you know my number, address and email.  
  
Spinner  
  
Ashley started crying again. Life was so unfair! She went into her room and threw herself under the covers, where she couldn't see any Jimmy pictures. Ashley sobbed and sobbed, and soon, found herself asleep. About two hours later, Ashley heard the phone ringing, disgruntled, and still sleepy, she answered it.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Ashley. Please, listen to me...It's not what you think..." It was Jimmy.  
  
Ashley hung up the phone. She wasn't going to talk to him, not now. Maybe in a few days, maybe weeks, she'd talk to him, but not right now. It was not going to happen.  
  
Ashley went back to sleep, and didn't awake until about 4:30 the next morning. She went into the bathroom, to check her temperature, it was 100.1. Ashley had gotten so upset, she'd gotten herself sick. Ashley couldn't fall asleep, so she watched T.V.  
  
All through Sunday, all Ashley did was watch T.V and avoid any phone calls, and on Monday, Ashley decided she didn't want to go to school, luckily, her mom said yes, but only for today.  
  
At about the time when Ashley would be at lunch, the phone rang. She picked it up, and heard Terry's voice. Terry was obviously using the payphone during lunch.  
  
"Ash, are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sick, but I'll be at school tomorrow." I replied.  
  
"I've gotta go, but I'm sorry about you and Jimmy." She said.  
  
Ashley hung up.  
  
"I'm sorry, too." She whispered 


	5. The Consequences of Not Listening

Authors Note: I do not own anyone that sounds familliar! Also: I realize that Terry's name is not spelled the way I spell it, oh well, I also realize Degrassi is not set in California, and Toby and Paige are not in the same grade. Those things DO NOT AFFECT THE OUTCOME OF THE STORY! Therefore: I WILL NOT FIX THEM. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ MY STORY! Nobody is forcing you to. With that, here is the 5th chapter of "The New Ashley"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
On Tuesday, when Ashley's alarm went off, Ashley tried desperatly to pretend that everything that happened was a dream. Unfortunate as it was, it wasn't a dream. Ashley got herself up, and looking as well as she could, and left a bit earlier then normal.  
  
She went straight into the cafeteria, and sat down. Nobody except for two or three people were in there. Perfect. Ashley felt the strong need to be alone. She took out a piece of paper and pen and started writing:  
  
Jimmy,  
  
I really like you. But, you hurt me in such an unbearable way.....I trusted you, and I've poured my heart and soul out to you. I gave you my trust, and you threw it away! I cannot believe what you did to me. It truly is over.  
  
Ashley  
  
Ashley walked into the locker halls, and slipped it into his locker. She went back into the cafeteria, and saw Paige was there.  
  
"Hey Ash. I talked to Jimmy..." She said.  
  
"I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT!" Ashley screamed.  
  
Ashley started to walk away, but Paige grabbed her.  
  
"Listen, he was practicing for the play..." She said.  
  
"How do you know for sure?" Ashley said.  
  
"His mom didn't leave that day after all...she was filming it...She even has me asking what they were doing on tape." Paige said, her voice softening.  
  
"Oh no! I told...no!" Ashley screamed.  
  
She'd told Jimmy it was over... He would take it literally. She had to get back before he opened his locker. But, it was too late. Jimmy was already coming over here.  
  
"You know what Ashley? I'm glad it's over." He said, and walked off.  
  
Thanks to Ashley's no listening attitude, she had just blown one of the best things she had. Jimmy.  
  
Throughout the day, Ashley made various attempts to talk to Jimmy, he wouldn't accept. She couldn't believe how stupid she'd been! WHY COULDNT SHE HAVE TRUSTED HIM?  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Authors Note: Please review! 


	6. Special Delivery From Spinner

Authors Note: Same as always, I own nobody who looks familliar. Thanks for the cool reviews! I just wanted to let you guys know, that I'm already sure how the ending will be, but I was wondering if anyone thinks, so far, it'd be cool to have a sequel?  
  
**************************************************************************** ** The next few days were a blur, but when Friday came, Ashley talked to Paige, Hazel and Terry, and decided that it would be good to confront Jessica, who seemed to be trying to take over all of Ashley's friends, not to mention life.  
  
That morning, when Ashley saw Jessica talking to Hazel, Paige and Terry, she took it as an invitation to embarass Jessica in front of ALL of Ashley's friends, and most of the whole 9th grade. And Jimmy. She tapped Jessica on the back.  
  
"So, Jessica, you're going for a two in one, are you?" Ashley asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jessica replied, having not a clue as to what Ashley meant.  
  
"Oh, you know, stealing my boyfriend, and my friends? Actually, it'd be more like one whole thing. I mean, you're basically trying to take over my life."  
  
"I'm NOT trying to do anything like that, Ashley." Jessica yelled, defensivly.  
  
"Oh, sure, that's what you said after I saw you with your tongue down my boyfriends throat. Listen, hun, let me make one thing clear. You may have won over my boyfriend, but you are NOT going to win over my friends. If I were you, I'd get out of here, unless you want to be embarassed." Ashley replied, her strength gaining.  
  
With that, Jessica walked off, the crowd also cleared. Except for Jimmy.  
  
"Ashley, I hope Paige explained everything to you." Jimmy said.  
  
"She did." Ashley said.  
  
Ashley walked away. If Jimmy didn't want to be with her, Ashley wouldn't try and fight it any longer. But, was it just Ashley, or when she looked back, did Jimmy look like he was dying to stop her?  
  
At lunch, Ashley was once again met by Jessica, but this time, Jessica scattered at the sight of Ashley.  
  
"Good job, Ashley!" Paige said, giving Ashley a high five.  
  
"You so won that round." Hazel said.  
  
"I still wish I could date Jimmy though...I mean, our eight month anniversary would've been in one week." Ashley said, sighing.  
  
At lunch, the girls did their best to get Ashley's mind off of Jimmy. Half way through lunch, Spinner came over. He took Ashley to the side.  
  
"Jimmy wants you to go to his house next Saturday at 5:00." Spinner said.  
  
He handed her a card that said the date and time so she wouldn't forget, and he said he was going to remind her every day.  
  
Ashley realized something. Next Saturday was her eight month anniversary with her and Jimmy. He'd probably be completley finalizing their break up, because when Ashley asked Spinner if it was going to be good news or bad news he said...  
  
"I hate to tell you this Ash, but I'm pretty sure it's not going to be good news."  
  
The rest of the day Ashley tried to figure out what he could possibly want to say to Ashley, and she couldn't figure it out. All she knew was it was probably bad news.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Authors Note: The next few chapters will be alot longer, as always please review! 


	7. So Many Questions, So Little Answers

Authors Note: I don't own anybody who looks familliar!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
On Saturday, Paige decided it'd be cool to go to the mall, so at about 12:00, Paige, Ashley, Hazel and Terry set off towards the mall. They shopped for awhile, and then sat down in the food court. They all ordered some Chinese and sat down to eat it.  
  
"I just love that watch you got, Haze. It's so cute!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Isn't it though? But I think Ashley totally won this competition with that shirt!" Hazel said.  
  
"Yeah, it is pretty cute, huh?" Ashley said, holding out her black shirt with flames.  
  
"Cute is not even the word." Terry added in.  
  
"It looks like we've got company." Paige said looking towards the escalator.  
  
Standing on it was Jessica and Liberty.  
  
"I cannot BELIEVE she's with Liberty. Hello, does she know that that is so NOT the definition of cool? I mean, Liberty is in 8th grade and totally YUCK!" Hazel spat.  
  
Ashley and Paige looked at eachother, and slowly got up.  
  
"So, Jessica. I see you're hanging out with..." Paige said.  
  
"With what?" Jessica asked.  
  
"That." Ashley said pointing to Liberty.  
  
"She's not a "that" she's a person, too." Jessica said.  
  
"Not on this planet." Paige said.  
  
Liberty slowly walked between Ashley and Paige, wanting to get out of the war zone. Jessica followed. Paige rolled her eyes and mumbled the word "Loser."  
  
"She might as well be stalking me. Everywhere I go, she's there." Ashley said.  
  
Terry got up to go to the bathroom, and the girls started talking about how lame people could be. When Terry came back, she looked quite overwhelmed.  
  
"What's up?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I just saw Jimmy...he had all these candles and things in his bag..." Terry said.  
  
Paige looked towards Terry, as if asking if it was true. Terry nodded her head, and Paige got up. Ashley grabbed Paige by the arm, and pulled her away from the food court.  
  
"Ashley, what's wrong? Don't you want your boyfriend back?" Paige asked.  
  
"We'll see next week." Ashley said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hazel asked.  
  
Ashley had not told any of the girls about Spinners delivery. When she did, though, the girls looked utterly freaked out. Ashley put everything they were saying out of her mind, and concentrated on getting back home, without getting her hopes high that maybe Jimmy wanted to get back together with her.  
  
When Ashley got home, her mom was going to the store. Ashley decided to tag along. She jumped in the car, and started rubbing her head as if she had a headache.  
  
"Ashley, hunny, what's wrong? Are you still not feeling good?" Her mom asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Ashley said.  
  
"Try me." Her mom challenged.  
  
So, on the way to the store Ashley told her mom of everything that had happened since Jessica came. Ashley's mom looked quite surprised, and shocked.  
  
"Maybe I can talk to Jimmy's mom.." Ashley's mom said.  
  
"No!" Ashley screamed.  
  
It seemed lately all Ashley could do was scream. Ashley sat in the car while her mom did the grocery shopping. As Ashley looked out the window, she saw Spinner.  
  
"Don't forget to be at Jimmy's." He said. "I would talk to you, but I'm here with my mom." He added, and walked away.  
  
It seemed lately alot of people were walking away. All Ashley wanted was Jimmy. She didn't care about anyone else right now. Why was Jimmy playing games with her? Who were those candles for? So many questions. So little answers.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Authors Note: Please review. I expect by chapter 9 or 10 Ashley will head over to Jimmy's and find out what he wanted!!! 


	8. The Day Before

Authors Note: I've been piled with homework for awhile, but I'm gonna go ahead and update now :) As always, I don't own anyone who looks familliar, and enjoy this chapter!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The week passed quickly, and soon, it was Friday. The day before Ashley got to meet Jimmy. Ashley was very nervous. She'd picked out an outfit that was a bit overdressed, but, if Jimmy decided to officially end it, it wouldn't look out of place.  
  
Paige had offered to go with Ashley, but Ashley had decided to go alone. She wanted to make sure whatever he had to say, he'd be totally honest, with Paige around, it would be HARD to be even near honest.  
  
Ashley walked to her locker, and opened it, seeing a letter. She opened it, and it said:  
  
Dear Ashley,  
  
My house. Tomorrow. Be there.  
  
Jimmy  
  
Ashley couldn't believe that Jimmy had actually written her a note, after all, he hadn't talked to her in over a week. Ashley touched the note. She knew Jimmy had taken his time deciding what to write, and changing it often, since there was alot of erase marks. She knew Jimmy had been thinking of her.  
  
That brought her comfort. It also brought her unease. Why would he be taking the time to think about her now? After all, he hadn't even talked to her. Ashley shook her head, not caring anymore, and walked out of the locker halls.  
  
Throughout all of Ashley's first classes, Ashley couldn't keep her mind off of Jimmy. She wanted to be back with him. Tomorrow she'd let him know. She wouldn't let him say ANYTHING, she'd burst out with what she needed to say. That was her plan.  
  
At lunch, Ashley didn't talk much.  
  
"Ashley? Are you okay? I know you're nervous..about tomorrow. But, hun, you have to talk, get your mind off of it for awhile." Paige said.  
  
Ashley nodded, and tried to join in the conversation. It didn't feel right.  
  
Finally, the day ended, and Ashley couldn't wait to go home, unfortunatly, Paige asked Ashley to come over, and Ashley did.They walked to Paige's house, and when they arrived, Ashley sat on Paige's bed, trying to relax.  
  
The phone rang. Paige picked it up, and her voice got high, and quite surprised. Ashley gave a questioning look towards Paige.  
  
"Who was it?" Ashley asked when Paige got off the phone.  
  
"Jimmy...He wanted me to remind you too come over to his house tomorrow. He said earlier. 12:00." Paige said.  
  
The rest of the night, until Ashley got home, Ashley wouldn't think about what had happened at Paige's, with Jimmy. When she got home, she started to cry.  
  
Jimmy obviously had a date set for later on that evening, he never called Ashley over earlier when it was supposed to be a date.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry it's so short, I'm writing the next chapter, which will be REALLY REALLY LONG! Thanks for all you guys who reviewed so sweetly, please review more! 


	9. The Reunion

Authors Note: I own nobody who looks familliar. SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Ashley woke up in a daze. It was 10:00 and Ashley was going to need to start getting ready to go to Jimmy's. Ashley got into the shower and made sure she looked her best, she slowly, but surely put on her make-up, and then glanced to the clock. It was 11:45, already time to leave for Jimmy's.  
  
"Mom, I'm leaving for Jimmy's." Ashley said.  
  
"Okay, don't worry about getting back home soon, I'm not going to be back until 11:00 or so. I've gotta work late." Mrs. Kermer replied.  
  
Ashley walked out the door, and down the street, she saw Paige standing there.  
  
"I just thought I'd walk you down there." Paige said.  
  
They walked in silence and soon reached Jimmy's. They stopped before Ashley could walk up to the door. Paige hugged Ashley and walked away.  
  
Ashley went up to the door, and tried to gain her courage to knock, just as she was about to, the person Ashley least expected opened the door. Jessica.  
  
"Before you say anything, come inside." Jessica said.  
  
Ashley, apprehensivly headed inside. She could hear the low murmur of the T.V and walked into the living room, sitting there was Jimmy. She saw his eyes completly focused on the T.V. There a video played. It was the play of Romeo and Juliet. The kissing scene.  
  
"I told you I'd never cheat on you, Ash." Jimmy said.  
  
Ashley looked back.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry." She told Jessica.  
  
Jessica nodded, and walked out of the house. Ashley and Jimmy were alone. No parents, no friends, no teachers. Nobody, just the two of them.  
  
Ashley started to cry. Ashley looked toward the floor, and soon felt Jimmy's hands wrapped around her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jimmy! I'm so stupid!" Ashley said.  
  
"You're not stupid." Jimmy replied.  
  
They stood there, just hugging for a few minutes, and soon, Jimmy let go of her. He grabbed her hand and took her into the dining room where there was a table set up. Jimmy guided her to one of the seats, and sat down at the other one, across from Ashley.  
  
"I don't know if you'll like this, but I...I made it..for you." Jimmy said.  
  
He got up and walked out of the room, Ashley leaned back. Jimmy came in again, with a platter of food. He told her to close her eyes, and put the food on the plate. When Ashley opened her eyes, she couldn't have been happier, it was nachos. That was what Jimmy and Ashley had had right before their first kiss.  
  
Jimmy had made the nachos excellent, and they ate in a silence. After they ate, Jimmy took her outside. Jimmy had a swing, for two, and sat down, motioning for Ashley too follow her.  
  
"Ashley, can we please just forget about this fight ever happening?" Jimmy said.  
  
Ashley hugged Jimmy and nodded yes.  
  
Finally, she had her other half again.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. ALSO: I still have about one more chapter coming and then I will be making another story. 


	10. The End

I don't own anyone who looks familliar! This is the last chapter of this story :(!!!! I will be making another story though, so don't get too sad! **************************************************************************** *****  
  
About a week after Ashley and Jimmy got back together, it was the last day of school, and they had a dance that day.  
  
"I'm so glad that summer is finally here!" Paige exclaimed as she applied her make-up for the dance.  
  
"Me too." Ashley replied.  
  
She put all her make-up away, double checked to make sure she looked fabulous and walked with Paige into the dance. When they arrived, Ashley walked straight over to Jimmy and started dancing. Jessica was dancing with Spinner and Paige was with Hazel and Terri.  
  
"You look good, Ash." Jimmy said.  
  
"Not too bad yourself." Ashley replied.  
  
They played about four more songs, and then the D.J started announcing that they would now be announcing the winners of the contests. All through the last month, the people at Degrassi had voted things like "Best Dressed" and stuff. After announcing alot of different categories, the D.J said it was time to announce Degrassi's King and Queen for the year.  
  
"And this years King is....Jimmy Graham!" (Sorry I don't know his last name, LOL)  
  
Ashley hugged Jimmy and pushed him up on stage.  
  
"Now, for the Queen...." The D.J said.  
  
He was putting some suspense on everyone. He looked down at the card once more.  
  
"Ashley Kermer!" He said.  
  
Ashley, overcome with joy walked onto the stage. She grabbed Jimmy's hand and smiled, looking at everybody, and knowing that she was liked so much that they voted her Queen.  
  
It was time for the King and Queen's dance. Everyone at the dance got in a circle and watched Jimmy and Ashley as they dance to "I Wanna Be With You" by Mandy Moore.  
  
Ashley looked back to the past year, she'd had her up's and downs, but through it all, Jimmy had stuck by her. He'd been with her. He'd never let go of her hand. Jimmy was truly Ashley's other half.  
  
Now, while Ashley was thinking about all this, Jimmy was thinking about how much he liked Ashley, and how no matter what, he'd support her. Even if they were broken up, he'd always be with her.  
  
No way were they going to let some new girl, and some misunderstanding break them up.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hey everyone, hope ya loved the story! WELL, it's all over :(! But I'm making a new one. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
